


Truth or Dare

by Tamix13



Category: Shinedown (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamix13/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A dares Person B to kiss them as a joke, but is then taken by surprise when Person B does just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from otpprompts on tumblr.

“Bored…” Zach sighed, stretching his arms over his head. “I’m booored…”

The guitarist looked over at Brent, who was totally absorbed in whatever he was doing on his phone.

“Brent I’m bored.”

“S’nice. Do something about it,” the singer said distractedly.

“I’ve tried everything. I’m still bored; everything is boring.” When Brent didn’t reply, Zach started whining, high-pitched and monotone.

“Really?” Brent grumbled. “Do you have to annoy me? Why can’t you go irritate someone else?” The singer’s snappish tone shut Zach up, but only for a few minutes. Then he was back at it with a vengeance. Except now instead of whining, he started singing horribly off-key and air guitaring. Brent pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Zach.” The guitarist looked over at him, pausing mid-air guitar chord.

“Hmmm?”

“Do you want something to do?”

"Yeah I told you I'm bored as fuck."

“Kiss me.”

“Huh?” The confused look on Zach’s face was pretty priceless, making up for how annoying he was being.

“You heard me. Kiss me.”

Zach appeared to deliberate this for a couple seconds, then shrugged and leaned over to press a gentle kiss to Brent’s mouth. The singer startled and blinked at the guitarist.

“Uh…?”

“What? It was something to do.” Zach smiled mischievously. “What, did you think I wouldn’t do it?”

“No, not really…” Zach laughed, leaning back on his hands.

“Hey Zach?”

“Hmmm?”

“Wouldn’t mind if you did it again...just saying…” Zach raised an eyebrow but leaned in again, cupping a hand around the back of Brent’s neck before kissing him, a little more forcefully this time. When they broke apart, both slightly breathless, the singer laughed softly.

“Yeah, I didn’t mind that at all. I think you should be bored more often.”


End file.
